choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Mother of the Year Theory Page
Welcome to the Mother of the Year series theory page. This is a place where you can discuss confirmed, debunked, and unconfirmed theories about the Mother of the Year series. Current & Unconfirmed Theories * Gilmore Girls Inspiration: Due to the fact that many PB books take inspiration from real life movies and television programs, many have gotten a Gilmore Girls-esque vibe from this book and its artwork, and the impression that the protagonist's daughter will be about 16 years old, similarly to Rory Gilmore at the beginning of the series. ** Additionally, the synopsis said that the daughter will be going to an "elite private school", similar to how Rory also got enrolled at the beginning of the series. *** However, the daughter was confirmed to be 9 and not 16 prior to the start if the series. * Age of MC: Many players are hoping and believing that the MC/mother will be in her thirties or older. * Another Sunkissed: It is believed that this book will focus less about the actual struggles of a mother and more on romance and drama. This is weakened by the fact that several chapters deal with the MC's struggles as a single mother on small budget. * Vanessa's Influence: Many players have theorized that Vanessa is bribing or blackmailing Principal Tinsley to allow August to get away with his misbehavior in school. * Powerstar: It is believed that a group that Thomas is building a case against, Powerstar, will be antagonists given that Thomas tells their lawyer that he'll relax once "all of them are in jail", giving the implication that they're criminals. However, they are not referenced again. Confirmed Theories * Gender-Locked: With the teaser of the book, and considering that many books released recently didn't allow players to choose their gender, many suspected this book would be yet another gender-locked book. This was confirmed when the teaser and summary were released. * Age of the daughter: After the cover reveal, it is believed that the daughter will be about 7-10 years old. PB confirmed in an Instagram story that she is 9 years old. * Love Interest: Some players think the male featured on a teaser pic will be one of the MC’s LI. This is confirmed when the MC has options to flirt with the man in question, whose name is Thomas Mendez. * New LIs: It is believed the MC will get other LIs. It is believed the Guitar Guy is the other male LI. It was confirmed in Chapter 3 that Levi is a potential love interest. * Soy poisoning: Players believe that the daughter will get soy poisoning when she's revealed to be allergic to it, which players attribute to the belief that every little detail in a story must matter. Chapter 3 ends with the daughter showing symptoms of an allergic reaction to a brownie she ate, which your character quickly deduces that the brownie contains soy. * Return of the MC's Ex: It is possible the MC's Ex will return and possibly try to get her back or be a part of his daughter's life. ** It is confirmed in Chapter 4 when the MC's ex-husband, Guy, is found standing outside her apartment. * Big Bad will be Your Ex: Many believe that the big-bad of the book will be Guy, the MC's ex; or rather, the father of her daughter. It is believed that he will start a fight over custody for the daughter. It is revealed in Chapter 8 that Guy is suing for custody for the daughter. * Thomas helps MC pro bono: It is believed that, if Guy sues the MC for custody, that Thomas will offer her to help her pro bono. This is confirmed in Chapter ? when he indeed offers to work pro bono. * Adoptable Pet: It is believed that the MC and her daughter will have the option to adopt a pet. This is confirmed in Chapter 13, as you can choose to have a pet fish. * Thomas vs. Vanessa: Since both Vanessa and Thomas are lawyers but different in personality, it is believed that at one point of the story, they will face each other at court. This may happen in a potential fight over custody for the daughter, in the case Thomas is currently working on, or in a different case. This is strengthened when Thomas offers to help you pro bono and ultimately confirmed in Chapter 15 as he is your lawyer and she is Guy's lawyer during the actual trial. * Who framed the MC?: It is believed that Tallulah put the store goods into the MC's bag, thus framing her for theft (with Guy's help). At that time, Tallulah is seen leaving the employee lounge while claming to be looking for the fitting rooms, and the MC had left her bag in the break room. Also, Guy claims to have knocked over some mannequins by accident, which is probably meant as a distraction, and Tallulah must have put the goods into the bag while the MC isn't looking. This is confirmed in Chapter 15 with the footage of the day you were fired. * Faye may become an ally: Given that a dialogue option at the beginning of Chapter 5 can make you either gain or lose a point with Faye, it is believed that she will see Guy for who he really is and dump him if your relationship with her is high enough. This is also confirmed in Chapter 15 when Faye can either side with you or with Guy, depending on your relationship with her. Debunked Theories * Relationship of Levi and Vanessa: After the end of Chapter 7, players have started to theorize why Vanessa called him three times. Theories include that he is related to her, for example her brother (biological, stepbrother, or brother-in-law), or that he is her ex. Some players even expressed worry he may be the twins' father. Alternatively, it is theorized that she wants to book him as musical act for the twins' party in the following chapter. All of these are debunked when Levi reveals in Chapter 9 that he is the twins' music tutor. Category:Mother of the Year Category:Theory Pages